Maddie Parker
* Snow White * Merryweather "Mary" Parker † * Guy of Gisborne/Guy Parker * Emma Swan * Killian Jones * Henry Mills * Lucy * Neal Nolan * Seth of Gisboren * Peter Pan * Margaret Parker-Pan * Jack Parker-Pan * Malcolm † * Black Fairy * Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold * Belle * Neal Cassidy † * Gideon * Ruth † * Robert † * King George † * Prince James † * Queen Eva * Regina Mills * Leopold * Queen Eva's Grandmother † * Queen Eva's Mother † * Cora † * Henry † * Xavier * Cora's Father * Zelena * Robyn * Maleficent * Lily Page |gender = Female|haircolor = Brown|eyecolor = Brown|skincolor = Tan}}Madison Eva Parker, mostly referred to as Maddie, (portrayed by Victoria Justice); alternatively known as Princess Madison, is the one of the two main protagonists of Sisters at Heart. Originally a Lost Girl, Maddie was eventually found by her sister Emma and took her sister's last name, thus becoming Madison Parker-Swan. Early life "Be warned in this little prediction. THe second-born will be separated from her sibling, become stronger in magic, and more powerful than any witch int eh world. When the second-born's time is right, still on her fifteenth year, she will unite the family." —Rumplestiltskin to Snow White and Prince Charming. Maddie was born Madison Eva Nolan and the daughter of [[Snow White|'Snow White']]' and Prince Charming' and younger twin sister of Emma Swan. When Snow White becomes pregnant, Geppetto forms a magical wardrobe for her and Charming. Rumplestiltskin had also demanded who the second baby would be and would learn that Maddie would be the Light One. Maddie is born shortly after her sister and placed in the wardrobe along with Pinocchio, successfully travelling to the new land. Maddie was unfortunately separated from her twin and found by theParkers], who were on a hike and named her from her baby blanket but called her Maddie instead. During the First curse At five years old, Maddie met her unknown twin sister and became childhood friends when they went to the movies with their families and sat next to each other. However, Emma and Maddie forget each other as soon as Maddie moves away at the age of seven. Years later, at fifteen years old Maddie gets into a fight with her adopted father before running away. She is snatched away by the Shadow and is sent to Neverland, where she encounters Peter Pan. Pan allows her to stay on Neverland if she is the mother of the family. Maddie agrees to his demands to spare her life. Maddie sometime meets Baelfire and teaches her secretly how to get off the island. Later, Maddie sometime befriends Tinker Belle. During the time there, Maddie and Pan fall in love. He starts courting her and then offers to marry her. However, Maddie can not bring herself to loving Pan and tells him that she can't because he is a boy who just wants to have fun the entire time. Pan at first rejects her decision, but then backs down realizing all he can do is be youthful whil eMaddie misses her father. He allows her to leave for three nights. However, when Maddie comes home, she learns her father is dead, leaving Maddie orphaned and her sent to Neverland for a while. However, Pan lets her go back to the mortal realm. As she lies down crying for the family she lost, a woman from the land she originates from. who takes her back to their camp. Maddie soon realizes that these are the family she lost and blamed for risking her life. However, she quickly forgives them and wishes to find her nephew. Relatives Snow White Maddie's mother who is also known as Mary Margaret Blanchard. David Nolan Her father who is known as Prince Charming in the Enchanted Forest Emma Swan Her sister who is known as the Savior and formerly the Dark One. They are twins who met each other at five years old, but easily forgot each other when Maddie moved away. Henry Mills Henry Mills is Maddie's nephew through Emma. At first, Henry doesn't know who she is through the message his mothers, grandmother and aunt send until Maddie quickly explains her identity. Henry and her later become good friends almost like brother and sister during the lost year. However, after their memories are restored in the series third to last episode, Henry calls Maddie "Aunt Maddie", and wishes to know the real her, and not the one he thought he knew about. Maddie agrees to this as well. * Regina Mills When Maddie first meets Regina, she hates her. However, over the course of season 1, Maddie sees the good in Regina, causing the two of them to bond. Also, while she intentionally wants Snow and Charming to eat the apple, Maddie bites it in front of Emma to show the curse is real. Zelena Mills Zelena is Maddie's step-half-great-aunt who is the sister of her step-grandmother, Regina Mills. Maddie and Zelena used to despise each other. After healing Zelena from the bleeding, Zelena is a bit less hostile towards Maddie because she saved her life. Family lineage Trivia * Maddie is based on the Only Lost Girl featured in teh Peter Pan book series. She is also the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming from the fairytale, 'Snow White' * Besides the people of the Enchanted Forest, Maddie is the fourth main character whose age was tampered with magic. The first is Maddie's former leader, Peter Pan, the second is the Lost Boys (Maddie's former companions), the third is Rumplestiltskin and the fourth is Baelfire/Neal Cassidy. The people that fallow are Robin (Zelena's daughter) and Gideon (Belle's son) * Is one of the few characters who has a family heirloom * Maddie has said to be the spitting image of her grandmother Ruth when she was younger, having both her brown hair and brown eyes. * The only "lie" Maddie actually believed Peter Pan told her is that they intentionally abandoned their daughter on the sid e of the road. Category:Neverland Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Lost Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Aunts Category:Part of Snow White fairytale Category:Part of Peter Pan fairytales Category:Nolan Family